ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Malcolm Reed
This article states that the episode "E²" established that Reed remained single. However, I got the impression that he only said this to through Tucker off, as he then seeks out another crewmember. I felt it was implied that he had actually married her in the alternate future. Anybody else notice that? I noticed that as well but I assumed that Malcolm had decided that if he didn't want to end up single that he'd have to try harder. In "Silent Enemy", Hoshi learns that Malcolm doesn't like fish. In "Shuttlepod One", though, I believe he has Chilean Sea Bass as his last meal. :She does not precisely learn that he hates fish. His friend say, "I think he hates fish." Given that the entire point of that sub-plot was that even people who knew Reed did not know much about him, there is no reason to believe that a half assertion by a friend who doesn't know Reed that well would be entirely accurate. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:24, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Removed Reed's Weakness - that of women - from Relationship section by Shran Hi user:Shran, I strongly disagree with your removal of my original paragraph regarding Reed's weakness with women, here are my arguments: 1. Perhaps it should not be in the "relationships" section, as such an attribute is not EXACTLY a "relationship", but one could argue that this attribute of him obviously will affect his relationship with other women (for example, in a cutscene from Broken Bow, Reed jokes with Hoshi, with a sense of flirtation in his eyes). If NOT in the "relationships" section, perhaps it should be in some other section such as "personalities"? 2. I've read the entire article, unless I'm missing something, there's ABSOLUTELY NO MENTION of this weakness/attribute of Reeds, that he is easily enticed by sexy women (regardless of their species). Please get back to me regarding these ideas. Perhaps we can work together somehow and make this key information into the article. :I support Shran's removal of that passage. As said by Shran, the portion about the two alien women in "Two Days..." is already mentioned. I also am not convinced that the remaining part of that passage is enough evidence to make such a definitive statement about a character's personality. It certainly isn't a relationship.--31dot 13:10, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::First, I would like to apologize for not adding the deleted information to the talk page as I was supposed to. For the record, here is what I removed: :::However, Malcolm had an extraordinary weak spot when it came to beautiful females (human or otherwise). This is most prominently illustrated on a few occasions. For example, Malcolm was mesmerized by the dancing alien ladies performing with the butterflies on Rigel X ( ). Another example of this was during the pub visit of Malcolm and Trip in . There are also numerous other occasions where Malcolm had succumb to this weakness. ::As I stated in the edit summary, and as 31dot explained above, the info from "Two Days and Two Nights" was already in the article. As for the info being a testament to the character's personality, I have to agree with 31dot, there's just not enough evidence to make such a statement. If you can find more examples, you might be able to make a case for it, but I, personally, have never thought Reed to have a "weakness" for the ladies. The only episodes I can think of where his desire for women really gets him into trouble are (already described in the article) and , but in the latter, all the male crew members of Enterprise are affected by the Orions. But I don't think you can say that women were a particular weakness of his just because he was caught ogling a butterfly girl and just because he and Trip were looking for a one-night stand. Like I said, if you can find more evidence, go for it, but remember, as revealed in , Reed is a man so involved with his duty that, in an alternate future, he never married and never had children. He hardly struck me as the type of guy with a weakness for the ladies. All due respect. :) --From Andoria with Love 20:10, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Come on pal, which male Star Trek character does not have a weakness for sexy women (except for Data and Odo?). The thing with Reed is that he is just a somewhat awkward and private person, so his attitude and composure towards women are equally awkward and private. Sort of like, when he sees a woman he likes he tries to let go of that awkwardness and trying to open up and be all badass - but mostly, it backfires, which is amusing. But I wouldnt say that he has a weakness for them per se - it's more like, he cant handle them cause he's a nerd and just ...Malcolm. :) – Distantlycharmed 21:24, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that sounds like Malcolm, too, lol! Ok, so he's shy and dedicated to his duty. As you said, though, we can't really say he has a weakness for them. Having a weakness means he lets them go to his head, in a sense. I don't get that trait from Malcolm. --From Andoria with Love 22:07, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah he definitely is the PG-13 guy :) – Distantlycharmed 00:16, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Pronunciation of Lieutenant As a Brit, why doesn't Reed pronounce the word "leff-tennant" instead of the American "loo-tennant"? I didn't pick up on this until "Mine Field" when I watched it today, but undoubtedly, he's frequently identified himself and Hoshi using the American pronunciation. 21:05, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Languages change. Maybe by the 2150s the American pronunciation is universal.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 22:17, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, Starfleet is headquartered in the US so he could have adopted the pronunciation by living and working there.--31dot 23:38, September 20, 2011 (UTC)